Oh No You Didn't
by journey maker
Summary: Characters go nuts in Domino
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Joey was just waking up when he though he heard something and he opened his door, big mistake. Wham, he got hit in the head by a bucket of cold water. "Shit!!!" Joey yelled.

"Serenity Beth Wheeler where are you?" Joey roared.

He heard giggling coming from the kitchen and when he went into the room, whack, he got hit by a flying pie and he hit the floor.

"You're in so much trouble young lady when I get up." Joey yelled.

She ran past him laughing as she went.

He finally got up and went after her. The phone rang and when he picked it up and put it to his ear to answer it, there was glue and it stuck to his head.

"Serenity," he yelled and the caller got his ear hurt. "Why in the hell are you yelling?" Seto asked.

"My sister had gone bananas" he said.

Just then Seto yelled into the phone and hurt Joey's ear. "Why are you yelling too?" Joey asked. "Oh, shit. I'm stuck to the chair" he said.

"Mokuba James Kaiba get your ass down here right this minute." Seto yelled into the phone.

"Stop yelling" Joey yelled into the phone. "Sorry, forgot about your ear" Seto said, Hold on he continued.

Joey heard grunting and something ripping and then he heard Seto scream.

"These are my new pants, Mokuba when I get you I'm going to make you wish you never got up.

I'm hanging up now" Seto said. I've already ripped my pants and am free from this damn chair, now to kill a brother Seto thought to himself.

Joey did the only thing he could think of he pulled really hard and ripped the phone from the side of his face and tore some skin off doing it. He went after Serenity and she was going to wish she had never gotten out of bed.

Across town, At the Motto residence Yami had just gotten up and went to the bathroom to go and when he tried to get up he was stuck.

"Yugi get in here now!!!!" Yami yelled.

Solomon came to see what the problem was and when Yami told him he started laughing.

"Its not funny" Yami said.

"Not to you, but to me it is really funny." Solomon said as he walked away. Solomon went back to the kitchen and when he opened the door, Wham, he was hit with a ladle full of scrambled eggs.

"Yugi," Solomon yelled. Then he heard laughing coming from the other room and went to find his grandson, but what he found was more trouble.

Yami had taken the toilet seat off the toilet, but it was still stuck to his ass and was trying to walk down the stairs when he slipped and fell.

He looked up and there stood Yugi with a can of whipped cream and he went to yell for him to put it down, but instead he got a face full of it.

Solomon went to try to stop him, when he slipped on something that was on the floor and landed on his ass, and he too got a face full of whipped cream.

Yugi ran out of the house laughing his head off.

"When I get myself off this damn seat, he is going to wish this day had never begun" Yami said. "I second that" Solomon said.

Serenity, Mokuba and Yugi met at the Park. They were still laughing from what they had caused.

"You know that we are all going to pay and pay dearly" Serenity said.

"It was worth it" Mokuba said.

"I think so too" said Yugi.

"Now what do we do?" Serenity asked.

Just then Joey met Seto and as they walked towards the Park they bumped into Yami and Solomon. Yami was walking kind of weird.

"What's wrong with you?" Joey wanted to know.

"Got a toilet seat stuck to my ass and had to rip it off" Yami said.

"Oh, ouch" Seto said through his laughter.

What happened to you two? Yami asked.

Joey said "cold water and the near stuck to phone" Seto said glued to a chair"

"What do we do to them when we catch them?" Solomon asked.

"What I'd like to do is to make them wish that they were never born" Seto said. They all laughed and continued on their way.

Across town they things were happening to both Marik and Bakura.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

At the Istar residence, Marik was waking up. When he opened his eyes there stood Malik and he was holding a pan of ice cold water.

"Malik I'd put that down if I were you" Marik said.

"Alright" Malik said and he dumped it right on Marik and left laughing.

Marik screamed and you could almost hear it all over town. He got up and changed and went to find that little brat. As he opened the door very slowly, not know what was on the other side he heard screams coming from both Ishizu's and Odeon's rooms. He got them too. Now all three of them were after him.

At the home of Bakura and Ryou:

Bakura had to go to the bathroom and while he was sitting on the toilet the door flew open and there stood Ryou and he had something in his hands.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Bakura yelled. All of a sudden he was hit with a pan of Spaghetti and it was cold and slimy. Ryou turned and ran away laughing.

"When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you never did this to me" yelled Bakura.

Malik and Ryou also ran to the Park and there they met up with Mokuba, Serenity and Yugi.

"We had better stay out of sight till all of them cool off" Malik said.

"I don't think that will be for a very, very long time" Mokuba said. They all laughed.

Marik, Bakura, Ishizu and Odeon were searching for the Ryou and Malik, when they ran into Seto, Joey, Yami and Solomon.

"You too" Seto said.

They all said "hell yes, and it will be so good to do to them what they did to us" Bakura said with the most evil laugh.

"Where do we start looking" Solomon asked?

"Let's start with the Mall" Ishizu said so off they went to the Mall.

In the Park the little ones were getting really scared. "What if they really do something bad to us" Mokie asked?

"We need to get out of town and fast" Malik said.

"We're to damn young to do that" Mokie said.

"I have an idea" Ryou said.

"What" they all asked?

"Bakura has a cabin in the Mountains and he always keeps it stock with food and things. If we go there they will never think of looking for there." Ryou told them. So they made arrangements to get there.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

After searching the entire Mall they were all getting worried. "Let's go to the Park" Solomon suggested.

After looking all over the Park Seto was really getting worried. "What if they really think that we would really hurt them" Seto asked?

"We were very angry" Yami said.

"If I don't find my Ryou I'll go out of my mind" Bakura said.

"We need to stop and really think where they would go" Marik said.

As they searched the entire City of Domino and not finding them anywhere now they were panicking.

"Do we go to the Police and have them start a Search" Yami asked?

"Hell no, Marik said. They could say that we aren't fit to take care of them and they could take them away from us." So they decided not to go to the Police until the last thing.

At the cabin the little ones were having fun. "We can do what we want and no one can say we can't" Yugi said.

But as the day grew into night, they began to get scared.

"I want Bakura" Ryou said.

"Listen we have to try to stay here till we know that they won't hurt us" Serenity said.

So that first night they all slept in the same bed together. That same night the men were getting really scared.

"We need to think if we missed anywhere where they might of gone" Seto said.

They all thought and still they couldn't think of one single place, then all of a sudden Bakura stood up and said, "I know where they are. I have a cabin in the Mountains and sometimes Ryou and I go there to get away from all of this and I bet that's where they are."

"I wish we could link with them" Yami said.

"I know what you mean" Marik said.

"They must be scared out of their wits to have shut off our links" Yami said.

"Alright what we need to do is to get some rest and get an early start Seto said. Tomorrow we go get them and bring their ass's home."

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

The next morning the kids weren't as scared as they were the night before.

"This is really nice" Serenity said.

"Hey, why don't we go swimming?" Ryou said.

"I don't have anything to wear" Serenity said.

"We can find something" Ryou said and they sat out to find something for each of them to wear.

They went to the lake and was swimming and didn't bother to watch to see if anyone was coming. They figured that the others wouldn't think of looking here, but boy were they wrong.

Seto parked the car down the road from the cabin and all of them walked up to it quietly.

They could hear them splashing coming from he lake and Yami suggested "that they go to the cabin and wait for them inside."

"Let's go" Marik said.

So all of them snuck up to the cabin and went inside to wait.

"We need to figure out whose bedroom is whose and wait for them inside" Solomon told them.

They were hiding when the little ones came in from their swim.

"Let's get changed and then we can get something to eat" Ryou said.

As Serenity went into her room, Joey was hiding in the closet. She got out dry cloths and as she finished getting dressed he grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth. "It's me he whispered and she was actually glad. Be quiet he said. We'll wait here."

In the room Mokie was using Seto grabbed him too, and he nearly got his nuts kicked because he scared Mokie so badly. "Stop it Seto whispered to his brother. We'll wait here Seto said."

Next, Yugi was drying off when he was grabbed by both Yami and Solomon. He nearly pissed his pants. "Are you going to hurt me he asked them?"

" No, Yami whispered. We need to wait here."

Ryou was almost dressed when Bakura grabbed him. He did get kicked in the nuts but didn't let go of him. "Stop it and be quiet Bakura whispered. We need to stay here."

Now, in the room that Malik was using Marik, Ishizu and Odeon were waiting for him. Poor Malik he was naked when they grabbed him.

Marik got him in his arms and both Ishizu and Odeon tickled him so bad he did piss all over the place. "Stop" he giggled.

"Alright get dressed" Ishizu said.

Opening the door Odeon called for all of them to come out.

Once they were all in the same room, the little ones were sitting on the couch while the others were standing staring at them.

"If any of you ever do anything like this again none of you will sit for an entire year do you understand" Solomon roared?

They all said "yes."

"We know that we got mad but you all did things that weren't very nice and so we yelled. Never think that we don't love each and everyone of you Ishizu said to them because we do."

"You all scared the living hell out of all of us" Seto said.

"Now to your punishment. Odeon said, I think that they should do all the cleaning and washing for a month."

Ishizu said, "I think they should have their games and things taken away for a year."

Bakura and Marik said, "lets leave this to Solomon and we'll do what he thinks is fair." They all agreed.

Standing up, Solomon said. "Alright first each of you will lose the use of all your Video Games, Television, Computers except for school, you all will do chores and you will have to earn our trusts again. It doesn't mean that I don't love you he said to Yugi, but what you did and then on top of it you all ran away, well it's going to take a very long time for me to trust you again."

Yugi stood up. "We think that it is all fair and Grandpa I love you and will do anything I have to, to make you trust me again. He ran to Yami and Solomon and they all had a good cry."

The others ran to their families and they all cried.

"Now, let's have some fun" Bakura said.

The little ones just sat there.

"Hey the punishment doesn't start till we get home Bakura said, so let's Party!!!"

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

They all ran down to the lake and they all had fun swimming and throwing each other into the water.

They then walked back to the cabin and together they fixed something to eat.

"We will spend the night here and get an early start in the morning." Solomon said.

They spent most of the night telling ghost stories till the young ones got really scared then they stopped.

"What in the world made all of you do those things to us" Odeon asked?

"We don't really know, except it seemed funny at the time." Yugi said.

"Funny" Joey said.

"I don' think it was so funny when my butt got glued to the toilet seat" Yami said. That made all of them laugh.

"You know how much I hate spiders and to have them thrown all over my bed" Ishizu said.

"And to make me think that I had shrunk" Odeon said wasn't very nice. That made them roar with laughter.

"You think that was funny, well you should have seen Solomon go slipping and he hit the floor. The look on your face was priceless" Yami said.

"I nearly had my ear busted when Joey yelled into the receiver" Seto said.

"Well you have the thing glued to the side of your face and see if you don't yell." Joey stated.

"Hey, why were you yelling" he asked Seto.

"He glued me to the chair and I ruined a good pair of my pants" he said.

"Is that all Marik asked? Have ice cold water dropped onto you while you're trying to get out of bed."

"That's nothing Bakura said. Be sitting on the toilet and have cold slimy spaghetti thrown on you then you can yell."

This made all of them laugh so hard that they all almost wet their pants.

"We can say that we never want that done to us again" they all said as they looked at the ones responsible for everything that was done to them.

"We promise" they all said together.

They all went to bed that night and in the morning they left to go home.

The young ones knew that when they got home their punishment would begin and they would do what ever they had to do to get back in good with the others.

When they got back they all went to their homes and the punishment began.

Little by little the young ones did everything they were told and never said a word. Soon they began to earn the others trust back.

When they went back to school they all did all their homework and they even got better grades.

It was getting close to the summer break and they all wondered if they were going to be able to go on vacation with their families? "It would serve us right if we had to stay home" Yugi said.

"But wouldn't it be great if they let us go" Ryou said.

"Yes" they all said together.

Solomon and the others were talking about vacation and they all decided that since the young ones did so good in school and were doing all the chores they gave them to do, they deserved a vacation.

"But where would they go?" Joey wanted to know.

"I've always wanted to go to Hawaii" Ishizu said.

"That sounds like a great place to go" Solomon said.

"Alright Seto said, we can take my plane."

"We have to let the young ones know that this doesn't let them off the hook when we get back home they still have to do the chores" Odeon said.

They all agreed and decided to tell the young ones when they got home from school.

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When the young ones got home, they were in for a nice surprise. They were all told that they were going to go to Hawaii for a Vacation.

"Yeah" they all cheered.

Seto flew everyone in on of his planes and they all checked into the same Hotel.

"What do we do first" Yugi asked?

"How about we take a guided tour of the Island" Ishizu said.

Everyone agreed and they set off to see the Island. They all were enjoying themselves. But the young ones knew that this wasn't going to last forever and when they got home they knew that it would go back to their punishment but you know what, they really didn't care. They were with their families and eachother and enjoying themselves.

As they were boarding the Jet for the return trip home, Seto, Joey, Solomon, Bakura, Marik, Ishizu and even Odeon were all thinking about geting back at the young ones what was done to them. They all knew it would be considered childish, but what the hell weren't they just grown-up children????

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, I hate the computer and kikoken for reading, reviewing this story...

The End…………………


End file.
